Pleasent Surprises
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: The leader of the Akatsuki has found a jutsu to another dimesion, A.K.A, ours. He sends in each pair one at a time to get used to the place for possible future plans. Follow each pair as they expierence our reality.
1. Kisame and Itachi

**Kisame and Itachi**

* * *

"Ever since we've discovered this new world, we've also discovered some… strange things."

"Like what?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you should find out for yourself. This will be your new mission. Both of yours."

"What are we to do," Itachi asked from my side.

"Bring in information. I will warn you, this world is nothing like ours and it's quite a… shock, to be in. Whatever you do, don't stand in the middle of the paths and you can only go into this world when I tell. You will stay there for approximately two to three days. You don't have to worry about your identities and do not, I repeat, do not use you abilities on the people. Kisame, I think it's best if you leave your sword behind."

I made a face, "really?"

"Yes really, their ninja aren't like us, but they are stronger. Not physically, but they can defeat you. Konan and I know this first hand."

"When do we go," I asked with a grunt.

"Now would be a good time. Here is the jutsu," Pein handed Itachi a scroll before dismissing us and we left to go to the room Pein told us to perform the jutsu in.

I found this task meaningless but since Pein demanded we go experience this 'world' for ourselves, there could be more to it.

"Please remind me why out of all of us you and I are going," I said sourly.

"Pein said we were the best team for the moment. Since I mange to keep you in line. As he had said to me, do you really think it would be best to send in Hidan and Kakuzu straight away?"

I smiled at that, "touché."

Itachi did what he had to, apparently only those with some type of Kekkei Gankai could do the jutsu without any hiccups so to speak.

A moment later the wall separated and in it's place was a black void. I stuck a hand in, it disappeared beyond the door.

"Well, on we go," I said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Itachi went in first, since it's best if it's one at a time, and I went in next. A sensation of dizziness came over me but it passed as quickly as it had come. I slowly opened my eyes to a hotel room. It looked nothing out of the ordinary from the ones in 'our world' so I just fell on a bed and looked at the beige ceiling.

Itachi threw a pillow at me, which I caught, before telling me to get up, "let's scope out the area."

I groaned slightly, "fine."

"Stop being a child," he scolded me while we exited the room. As we left down the hall there were signs up pointing in the direction we were going saying 'convention this way.'

"Did Pein explain to you what a convention is?"

"No, we'll have to figure that out ourselves. Pein said not to worry though, this world is one hundred percent safe as long as we don't use any jutsu."

Frowning I followed behind the Uchiha and as we followed the signs I was beginning to see very strangely dressed people. There were a lot of girls who looked as if they weren't wearing anything at all, not that I was complaining too much.

Suddenly, a tall girl ran up to us, all smiles, "Oh my _god!_ Can I pretty please take your pictures? You two look so kawaii!" she screamed at us.

I was taken aback as well as Itachi, when another girl came up and gripped the first one's arm, "don't scare them Tess, sorry about that," she said before winking at Itachi and saying, "nice Itachi cosplay."

We were both completely confused but walked onwards anyway. Multiple girls came up to Itachi as we continued. Most taking pictures with him. I felt kind of left in the dust but at the same time I couldn't care less.

We passed a group of people who looked like the Kyuubi kid, and Sharingan Kakashi but Itachi held me back before I tried to fight.

"HELL no!" I heard a voice screech from my left. Turning my head I saw a girl with her arms crossed and scowling.

"Don't be mad you dumb bitch!" the other said jokingly.

"I'll be mad if I want! Don't insult my man!" she said defiantly.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking before I heard the other say, "dude he's like, a shark or something right? And he's TWO DIMENSIONAL!"

"Grr fuck you!" she yelled back, I turned my head to the side and laughed at her fuming expression.

"Ok fine!" the second girl said, throwing up her hands in defeat, "I'll buy you a smoothie and a new plushie. Do you forgive me?"

"The reason I need a new plushie is because you _intentionally _ran the other one over with the lawn mower," I hadn't realized I was standing still and listening to their argument until Itachi nudged me gently. I held up a hand telling him to wait a second.

"It was staring at me!"

"He's a HE! And he's a toy he doesn't blink so of course he stares!" she screamed back.

The second girl stuck a hand to her head in frustration, I noticed a crowd was beginning to form. I stepped a bit closer.

"Whatever I don't care, come let's just go get your plushie. He's not too popular so I'm sure there are tons."

The first girls face turned red I laughed a little, "wha- You! You did _not _just say that! Argh! If I had Samehada I'd totally _shred_ you right now!"

I slightly shocked by that, I found it interesting she knew about my sword, and that she would use it on what looked to be her friend.

The other girl pouted, "please don't go psychopathic rage mode on me."

"I'm close to it! Stop making fun of Kisame and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow."

"I can't! There's a reason it's called _making fun_, it's too damn fun!"

I froze for a moment, it felt weird hearing someone defending me. Especially so fiercely.

"Just shut up and get me that smoothie…" with that the crowd began to scatter and I stood there stupidly before I felt Itachi tugging at my sleeve.

"Fine, let's get a picture with these two though! I saw them while we were arguing and they look _dayum _good."

I turned around and the first girl smiled at me, "awesome! Do you mind if we get a photo?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," I blurted out, though most girls would've already snapped the shot by now.

"Haha you make a sweet looking Uchiha! You almost make me want to _not_ hate them," she stated bluntly while said Uchiha's eye twitched ever-so-slightly.

The first girl slapped her friend lightly on the arm, "don't say that to him Dana! There's a reason he's dressed as Itachi! He obviously thinks he's cool or something, right?"

Itachi nodded stiffly.

"Ah whatever! Let's just get your photo with fish boy and emo," her face went red.

"Stop it!" the now named Dana rolled her eyes stood back. The other girl smiled brightly while Dana took the photo.

"Jeez think you could smile any brighter Trinity?"

"I was happy!" I heard as they walked away. Itachi elbowed me in the ribs lightly.

"Don't get distracted."

I nodded and we had gotten about three feet before Dana's voice came back to us saying, "hey you two staying at the hotel?"

Itachi turned and nodded, trying to look inconspicuous.

She smirked, "how about you and shark boy join us in the pool later? Trinity isn't going to get over your Kisame getup."

Trinity blushed before smiling awkwardly and saying, "it's a good cosplay…"

I could almost hear Itachi's inner thoughts as he was trying to figure out what to say and what to do, instead I just answered for the both of by saying, "sure."

"Cool!" she yelled back, "we'll be there around eight! Don't dress up if you can help it," she said with a smirk.

They both waved goodbye and I watched for a moment later before Itachi grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to his eye level, "what were you thinking? I was trying to come up with a way to respectfully decline."

I shrugged, "whatever. We do a couple of transformation jutsu and it'll be fine. You don't really have to change, just take off your cloak."

Itachi sighed, "fine. Tomorrow though, let me do the talking."

I laughed a little, "yes because you're the master of conversation."

When the day was over, we both realized we hadn't gotten too much information. Most of it was girls running around like idiots and swarming like bees around Itachi. When we reentered the room I fell on the bed again before Itachi once again threw a pillow at me.

I was on my stomach so I turned around and threw it back to him, "what now?"

"It's eight, we should get going so you don't miss your date," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you wish Itachi," we both redressed and I slung my towel over my shoulder. Before leaving, I changed my appearance so now I had even tan skin, no facial marks, and green eyes. My hair was brown and it felt weird seeing myself so different.

We followed the signs to the pool and looking inside I saw Trinity throwing a ball and Dana and Dana splashing water at her.

We entered and Dana recognized us, probably Itachi mostly, and waved us over.

"Damn boy you look _hot_ without all that fricken paint on," she said with a smirk. Trinity came over and dunked her head underwater.

"I'd try to cover that up but I think your used to her bluntness by now."

I nodded and Itachi did as well, only it was barely noticeable.

Before I could react, Trinity splashed water onto my face and dived under the water. Dana came back up, gasping for air, before doing the same to Itachi and frantically trying to dash away. With a smile, I went after the two girls.

Catching Trinity and dunking her under the water, she came back up sputtering before splashing me back.

She looked over to Itachi, "isn't your friend going to get in?"

With a sly thought, I got out of the water quickly. Going behind the Uchiha and picking him up.

"Ki-," was all he had to say before I threw him in.

Everyone else in the room laughed when he came back up but I could tell he was fuming.

"Lighten up Itachi-san," I said when he got out. In reply, all I got was a death glare. Good thing looks couldn't kill, because the one he was giving me most certainly would've killed me twice over.

With a grin I jumped in again. Dana threw a ball at me and I caught it just before it hit me. Her mouth hung open in surprise, "damn you ninja!" she said, "nice reflexes."

A moment later a noise went off and I saw Trinity get out of the water, "what's she-" I started.

"Shh! Shut up she's on the phone."

Trinity answered the call and she was smiling for a moment before it slipped off her face, "yes I'm at the convention hon… Yes Dana is here… we're swimming… well it's just us. Well, actually there are two other guy that we had met earlier- no! What? What's wrong with you? No! You know what? I'm sick of you! I don't want to see your face again! FUCK YOU TOO!" she screamed into the phone before throwing it into her bag.

She started to dry herself on her towel, "Trinity?" her friend asked.

"Come on Dana. My now Ex is on his way down. I want to get out of here while I can. Sorry you guys! You two are awesome, could we maybe hang out around the convention tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I answered before Itachi could even comprehend what she had just asked. I could tell he was unamused though.

"Cool then!" I heard Dana said as she got out and wrapped her towel around herself.

As they left Trinity turned around and said, "sorry about the phone call! Trevor is just horrible."

Dana poked her head back in, "but hey, she's single now!" she said while looking pointedly at me. Trinity shoved her out the door despite her protests.

I stood up and grabbed my towel when they were out of eyesight, "I guess we can go too then."

Itachi looked at me with his glare and grabbed his towel as we made our way back to our room.

Halfway down the hall I heard a familiar name, "I'm taking you home now Trinity. I can't trust you not to cheat on me with any one of these guys!"

"No! I'm staying, I'm the one paying for this vacation now stop ruining it! You go home. And it's not cheating if I'm single!"

"Trinity! Fine if you feel that way then we're done!" an angry-looking male rounded the corner and nearly ran into me, "watch it!" he hissed at me.

Rolling my eyes, I walked on with Itachi a few feet away.

We entered the room and I laid down once more, this time no pillow was thrown at me.

"Tomorrow, we leave," Itachi said, loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled over and looked at him, "fine. Whatever."

He raised his eyebrow slightly, "really. We're going."

I shrugged, "ok I know," by the look on his face I could tell he was silently asking why I was so nonchalant about it, "look. I had fun and all today but come on, this isn't our world. It's strange and crazy yes, but not ours."

Itachi seemed satisfied with that answered and he left to go take a shower. I put my hands behind my head and looked at the ceiling in thought. I was starting to wonder if I'd miss those two. Trinity liked me, how strange. Well, I guess my character more so, since apparently I'm only two-dimensional to them.

**.:!.:!:.!:.**

A water bottle hit my head, waking me abruptly. I looked around for any enemies but was only met by Itachi's glaring eyes, "up," was his only instructions.

I stood and got ready, wearing my usual clothing. Itachi opened the door and walked out, waiting for me to fallow. I yawned and walked out slowly. Tiredly. I shut the door behind me and he immediately took off.

I wasn't surprised, he was as eager to get this strange mission done as I was.

Today was almost an exact repeat of yesterday. Girls buzzing around Itachi, ignoring me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trinity and her friend talking to a couple of other people.

Without much thought, I walked up to the group, "hello."

Trinity jumped but once she saw who I was, smiled widely, "oh! Hey. It's you from yesterday."

One of the new girls in the group laughed, "whoa! Sweet cosplay."

"I agree, that paint is an amazing shade, how on Earth did you get it to match so perfectly? I've tried to find the correct paint shade but I couldn't do it so I just gave up after awhile."

"Oh shut up smarty pants," Dana complained loudly.

The girl made a face and stuck her tongue out at Dana who retaliated by flicking her in the head. Her glasses slipped down and she pushed them back up.

I stared at her for only a moment longer, I could tell she was dressed up as someone but I wasn't sure who. The person seemed familiar though. Round glasses, her hair was silver and in a short low ponytail.

"Trinity can we get ice cream after this?" a girl with a childish voice said, I laughed slightly since she reminded me of Tobi.

"Uh, sure Dess, but do you have to ask? You have your own money."

"I know but I wanted to make sure it was ok with you!" she said while giving Trinity a hug.

Suddenly a girl from the other side of the group snapped her fingers and said, "wait were you here yesterday with an Itachi dude?"

I nodded, "ha! Dude I totally saw you and stuff and I asked for a photo but Tracy pulled me away."

The one known as Tracy scratched the back of her head before saying, "I'm pretty sure you were scaring them Tess."

Someone tapped my shoulder and turning around I saw Itachi looking at me, "what?" I asked.

"We have to continue getting information," he said.

I leaned over and whispered to him so the others wouldn't hear me, "I think these girls might actually give us the information we need. I'm not just saying that either. One of them is dressed as that guy who works for Orochimaru and another is dressed as Konan."

Looking around him, Itachi noticed this two before sighing slightly, "alright we'll do it your way."

"AH!" one girl in the group squealed while pointing towards us, "are you doing yaoi skits?" she asked, voice full of excitement.

I gave her a look, "what the heck is yaoi?"

Her face fell slightly while Trinity pumped a fist into the air, "yeah! Death to KisaIta!"

I gave her a confused look before shaking my head, Dana then blurted out, "Yaoi is guy love!"

I smacked a hand to my face and Trinity said once more, "Kelly like's KisaIta. Which is Kisame Itachi pairings," I felt myself pale, "which must die!" she finished with a semi-angry face.

"No it must live!" Kelly exclaimed, "I love it! Besides, you love KakaIru! And you know how much I love my Kashi," she cooed out.

Everyone made a face, "Kakashi is old," Dana complained.

"But Trinity's sempai is older than Kakashi," Dess commented.

"I don't care," Trinity stated.

"And neither do I," Kelly said with a grunt.

"At least _I_ don't like KakuHida!" Dana said with a gag.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it," the last unnamed girl said.

Dana stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag again, "you have problems June."

June made a face, "whatever. I'm not judging you for liking SasoDei."

"Uh, anyone mind telling me what all those mean?" I said, interrupting their banter.

"KakuHida equals Kakuzu and Hidan," June said with a smile.

"SasoDei, Sasori and Deidara," Dana said while smirking at me.

"And KakaIru is Kakashi and Iruka," Trinity said with a normal face, "sorry, I know you're a guy and it's probably awkward listening to girls fangirl about guys kissing each other."

I must've made a face because she laughed.

"Anyway!" Dana exclaimed loudly, "with that done how about we all go out for lunch?"

Trinity smiled and everyone else nodded, Dana attempted to throw an arm around me but she gave up and grabbed Itachi instead, "you two are invited as well. What's say you?"

I looked to Itachi, letting him decide for once.

He looked back to me before saying, "alright."

Dana pumped a fist into the air, "sweet! Panda Express anyone? We _are_ at an anime convention!"

Everyone nodded happily, "I call Trinity's car!" Dess shouted before breaking the circle and running off.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted before going after her friend. Itachi and I shared a look before following the rest of the group.

We walked out of the building, the fresh air smelling clean and it cleared my senses. The girls all forced their way into what I guessed was the car and Trinity made a face.

"Aw come on, it's my car and I have the keys! I can't even get in! How about I take Dess, Dana and maybe one of you guys?" she asked while looking at us. I didn't really want to be separated from Itachi, but we were all technically going to the same place.

"I'll go with too then," I said.

"I call shotgun!" Dana yelled while going up to the car.

Trinity pulled her out, "no you sit in the back. Let him sit in the passenger seat," Dana crossed her arms before making a face.

"June you mind taking the rest of the Looney toons?"

"We're not toons we're just looney!" Tess said from another car.

Itachi scowled at me before getting into the other car. I got into Trinity's and she started up something. The car came to life and I jumped slightly at the noise, "buckle up," she said. As she said that I noticed her reaching back and putting a strap around herself.

I did the same and the buckle clicked into place easily.

We started moving and I didn't know what to think, I don't know if Pein knew about cars or not but so far they were pretty cool.

"We need music!" Dess screamed while reaching forward and cranking up the volume to something.

A sound filled my ears and suddenly I heard multiple voices singing to the song, "And that's what makes you beautiful!"

I didn't know what to think so I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

After lunch, we came back to the hotel and Itachi came up to me as soon as he got out of the car, "we have to go back now."

I gave him a look, "I thought we were supposed to leave tonight?"

"No. There's a timer on the jutsu. If were not back in our world in eighteen minutes we'll be stuck here until Pein sends another person in after us."

"Uh, I'm confused. Did Pein tell you all that?" we started walking inside with the rest of the girls.

"Yes, he contacted me through my ring during lunch. There was a glitch that needs to be fixed."

I sighed before turned to everyone else, "well, we have to go. See you another time."

"Oh will I see you again?" Trinity said with an innocent smile.

I smiled back slightly, " I don't think so. We're leaving for good. Going back home and stuff," I answered truthfully.

Trinity's smile fell and Dana made a face before pushing towards me, "just hurry up and kiss him you idiot."

She blushed while running into my chest. She looked and up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before running away. Her friends following suit. She turned and gave me a wave before disappearing into the crowd.

Itachi took hold of my wrist and dragged me back to the first room we had come to. He performed the jutsu and before I knew it, I was standing in a plain room, Pein looking at us expectantly.

"Did you get any necessary information?"

"Yes," Itachi answered immediately.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

* * *

**Up next let's see what kind of trouble Hidan and Kakuzu get into!**


	2. Kakuzu and Hidan

**Kakuzu and Hidan**

* * *

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the seat in Pein's office, "what?" I barked. The little asshole, sending me on another fucking mission already.

"As you know, a month ago I sent Itachi and Kisame into another world."

"Like I give a fuck," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms when he gave me a look of disapproval.

"Their mission had to be finished early to due to a glitch with the jutsu. It's been repaired so now it should work fine if you perform the jutsu Kakuzu," Pein continued on, completely ignoring me.

"Alright," I heard my partner say from my left, "where is our destination."

"Since I've received plenty of information on what an 'anime convention' is, you two will tell me what the night life is seeing as it would be more comfortable for the both of you."

I pumped a fist into the air, hell yeah this might actually be fun, "fuck yeah."

"I have a few ground rules however," I sunk back into the chair, annoyed, "no weapons," he looked pointedly at me, "and don't kill anyone. To be honest, I'd rather send in Kakuzu alone but it's best if two at a time go," he said while still looking straight at me.

I flipped him off and I watched as Pein handed Kakuzu a scroll, "it will work right?" Kakuzu asked, I rolled my eyes, he said it should fucking work so why the fuck are you asking if it fucking works you fucking bastard. Stop wasting fucking time I want to start this fucking mission already!

"Yes, when you enter the room, face the right wall. I also suggest you leave your cloaks here to avoid suspicion," with that we were shooed out of the room.

After we dropped our cloaks off and Kakuzu forced me into a shirt, I attempted to grab the scroll from the miser's hands but he stopped me by slapping me in the head, "ow! You fucker what was that for?"

"Don't touch the scroll. Now shut up and let's get this mission over with."

I made a face at him as we entered the designated room. Kakuzu turned to his right and I decided to let him concentrate since mission sort of piqued my interests. If it's a new world, I couldn't help but wonder what kind of hot chick's they have.

Before I knew it the wall was replaced by a black void of, well, empty nothingness, "you first!" as I said that I pushed Kakuzu in who disappeared behind the dark void. Swallowing my sanity, I hopped in after him.

I had this horrible headache when I woke up and I felt something move behind me. Out of instinct I went to punch it but Kakuzu's hand caught my fist just before it came in contact with his face.

"What the fuck?" I said sitting up and rubbing my head. I guess I must've hit something but what the fuck ever, it's time to start this damn mission.

Kakuzu sat up as well, yawning, "let's just get started."

I quickly looked around the room, a normal hotel room, nothing much. With a smirk I flicked Kakuzu in the back of the head and headed out the door. His response to that was throwing something breakable at me, too bad I was already out the door the slow old geezer.

With a laugh I headed down the hall, looking back to see the room number so I wouldn't get lost later.

While he was confused and trying to kill me when I flicked him, I grabbed his wallet. Going into the lobby I found the front door and started walked down the road. Turning back I took a mental note to remember our hotel was a giant black pyramid.

Smirking, I looked around at the casino's. The moon was high in the sky yet it was so bright down here not a single star could be seen.

Right now, I wanted to waste have of that asshole's money on some poker, I looked around and entered a random casino. I found ton's of people around, it was so packed compared to anything I've ever seen. I only looked a moment longer before finding the exchange booth and slammed Kakuzu's wallet onto the counter.

"Give me whatever I can get out of this," the guy behind the counter picked up the wallet but stopped when he opened it.

"Uh sir?"

I made an irritated face, "what?"

"This is Japanese yen, you need American dollars to play," I gave him a confused look, "what the fuck is an American dollar?"

"There's a currency exchange booth behind me you can trade over there and come back," he handed me back the wallet and I snatched it back, pissed.

Looking around the booth, I saw another one, I once again put the wallet on the counter, "exchange it," was I said.

There was a (hot) female standing behind the counter, when she turned around I checked out her ass, damn.

"Here you go sir," she said as she turned around, "you total money is now 537 dollars and twelve cents," she smiled brightly and handed me the wallet back.

As I walked away, I pulled out a bill and examined it, it was really strange compared to our money. 'American' money was really green, getting over that, I got a bag of poker chips in place of the wallet and I headed for the tables.

Thank Jashin for me that poker was the same here. I had realized halfway through this game that if the money was different who knows what else was different as well?  
I laid a pair of aces down in a fold, hey, just because I hate the bastard doesn't mean I want to go shit broke in five minutes.

The next round started, some guy with a cigar hanging out of his mouth winning, and this time around I got a luckier draw.

I was one card away from a full house, I just needed a jack. I traded in my card, and I was surprised as hell when I got just the card I needed. I didn't make a face, only continued the smirk I had been wearing when I sat down.

Two guy's folded, another twenty bucks later a third guy did as well, that left me and cigarette over there.

"I raise twenty," he said with his annoying voice.

"I'll call your twenty and raise you fifty," I countered back. The other guys, now interested, leaned in a bit more.

"Hmm, fine then," he put more chips in the center and put his card down on the table, "three of a kind, aces."

Three aces in a row with some other two cards and I smirked at him while laying my card down, "full house," the cigar fell out of his mouth slightly and he made a face before smiling.

"Good job rookie," he pushed the chips towards me and I shoved them in my bag, "'nother round perhaps?"

I shook my head, "nah I wanna see what else there is to do," he smiled a bit before taking out another cigar and lighting it.

"I'll come with if you don't mind," he stood and picked up his bag, "can I buy you a drink stranger."

I couldn't pass up a free drink, "hell yeah."

We went to the bar and he leaned against the wood, "two black velvet's if you will," he said to the bartender. I had no idea what the hell a black velvet was but it sure sounded good, especially if it was some sort of alcohol. I added that to my list of information on the nightlife, different drinks.

A moment later a tall dark glass filled to the top with Jashin knows what was placed in front of me. Cigar took a drink and sighed happily. Without another thought I down the drink as well, it stung my throat but all in all tasted awesome.

I leaned forward into the counter and turned to this stranger, "yo fucker why are you buying me a drink now?"

He took out his cigarette and blew out before saying, "it's been awhile since someone's beaten me at poker and I told myself I'd buy a drink for every person who beats me."

I raised an eyebrow and took another gulp at my drink, "that's an interesting thing to do… I guess. So how many fucking drinks have you bought people?" since I was kind of curious.

"Including you, seven."

I raised an eyebrow, he must be good at poker, "alright then cigar boy, what other fucking things can a guy do around here?"

"You look like the kind of guy who would love a good lap dance," he said with a smirk, which I returned fully.

"You man, are my new best friend," he punched my shoulder and downed the rest of his drink before motioning me to fallow.

"There's this great strip club down the street, if you've got some money you could bring a few of them home. Not to sound gay or anything, but you've got a nice face so it really shouldn't take too much convincing if you know what I mean," he finished with a wink.

I laughed at that and we walked outside down the street, after cashing in of course. He turned abruptly at a street corner and I met the full lights of this place, Jashin damn it was amazing.

"Just a question," I said to him, "where are we?" I definitely wanted to come back here.

He laughed, "forgetting already? Your in Vegas my friend! And what happens in Vegas, _stays_ in Vegas!"

We walked down the street and he came to a stop at a nightclub or whatever with flashing lights and tinted windows, he smirked and said, "here we are," opening the door, we entered hell.

Or should I say, any mans heaven. I was practically drooling at everything I saw, "oh hell yes," with that, I left cigar's and went to the closest girl I could find.

On the stage, she had such a nice face, I wanted to see that up close, as well as everything else…

Cigar's handed me a drink and all I know is that a whole lot of shit happened that night.

**.:!.:!:.!:.**

I opened my eyes slowly, the room was still dark and I felt a body next to mine. Freezing slightly, I breathed out slightly remembering I had killed everyone last night.

Wait.

"Oh shit," my eyes flew open and despite my headache I sat up and looked around. Yep, all dead. Cigar's took me to some stripper party in a hotel room but damn, I don't remember much.

The only thing I can remember is the fuzzy image of blood. I must have not only been drunk off-my-rocker but high as fuck from doing my ritual or something. These people were absolutely _drained._ The floor was painted red.

I absentmindedly stood and went to bathroom, simultaneously relieving myself and looking for some kind of pain killer. I found one and downed it quickly before making my way to the door.

I knew Kakuzu would be furious, not that I was gone, but that I took his wallet. Right now I really didn't want to deal with that shit so I just robbed everyone, they were dead anyway, and made my way back to the hotel.

In the day time, the streets seemed relatively empty around the casino's and strip clubs and regular clubs. Its seemed freakishly barren, most likely because everyone was nursing hangovers.

I found the giant pyramid and went in looking for room whatever it was. Inside the room I was instantly met by Kakuzu's fuming face, "you best have a good reason for taking my money."

I smirked slightly and threw his precious wallet at his chest, "I only doubled it for ya you dumb bitch."

He opened it and immediately starting riffling through the contents, "this isn't my money. What the hell Hidan."

"Hey, it's a thing know as American money. Count it and be happy you fucker, now shut up I'm hungover," I flopped onto the bed before closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

"What's that?" I heard his annoying voice ask.

I groaned, "shut up!"

"Is that blood? You idiot you killed a bunch of people didn't you. After Pein told you not too."

"Fuck you," I groaned again.

Kakuzu growled slightly before saying, "if we get caught I'm blaming you."

I ignored him and went to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up and looked around the dark room. I could see behind the shades it was clearly day time so either I've been asleep for five minutes or I slept through the day and night.

I saw Kakuzu sitting in a chair reading, I threw a pillow at him, "yo fucker, how long have I been asleep?"

"For two whole days. The alcohol must have a different effect then our Sake."

I sighed before falling back onto the bed, "great." I can't believe I had missed two whole days of fucking around the town.

"Oh by the way, the police are after you. Since you decided to be an idiot and kill everyone in that room, their looking for you."

I groaned and sat up, "whatever. What's happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Kakuzu looked at me over his paper, "where the hell did you learn that?"

"Cigar guy told me last night when I can remember things," standing up I went into the little kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Who's cigar guy," I shrugged.

"I may have killed him last night but he got me a bunch of drinks and took me to the strip club, which was all I needed," I said with a smirk.

Kakuzu paused for a moment before turning to face me, "I'd like to know what impulse made you kill all those people. I have no doubt you'd do that normally but I thought you'd have at least _some_ self control."

"Hey there was a lot of biting ok," I said trying to defend myself, "my Jashinist instincts were telling me to start killing when I got the taste of someone's blood. Besides, ever since I joined the Akatsuki I've had this instinct to kill whoever I have sex with."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and went back to reading, I turned a chair around and sat in front of him, "well what have you been doing these last few nights fucker?"

Without looking up he answered, "_I_ spent half of the first night trying to find you. When that proved fruitless I came back to the hotel and explored a little. I didn't find much, I played a single game of something called slots for informational purposes and I then retired for the night. You came stumbling in a few mornings ago covered in blood and smiling like a still drunk idiot."

"Hey! At least I had some fun, your just a boring stick in the fucking mud."

"Yesterday was nothing interesting either. In the morning I looked around a bit more, not much to see, there's a place called McDonald's that seems to be on every street corner, yesterday night a few drunk women tried to get me as qually drunk as them-"

"Why the fuck didn't you take it?" I said interrupting him.

He sighed, "well for one I'm not you. And two I didn't want to end up drunk as hell to do god knows what and wake up god knows where, plus I didn't want to be asleep for days."

"You wasted a perfectly good chance to get laid you asshole."

Kakuzu looked up from his paper and narrowed his eyes at me, "do you want me to cut your head off."

I frowned and made a face, "No."

"Then shut up."

I was about to retaliate when a loud obnoxious knock rang through the room.

"What?" I yelled through the door.

"Sir we have evidence you were apart of the murder two nights ago, open up."

"Shit."

"I told you," was all Kakuzu said before standing up, "give me five minutes and we'll be back in the base."

The banging grew louder as Kakuzu concentrated and I was trying to shut them up, "hey shut the fuck up out there," I yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent!"

"Fuck that, stop your damn banging,"

"Sir-"

Kakuzu suddenly grabbed me by the back of my shirt and hurled me into the void. I landed on the ground a moment later, coughing and panting slightly.

A few seconds later Kakuzu fell down next to me, breathing just as heavily, "they broke the door just as I left."

"Ah, well damn," turning to him I said, "what fucking happens in Vegas…"

He turned to me and finished the sentence, "stays in Vegas."

* * *

**Up next:**

**"Stop talking to me," he said with a slight frown.**

**Returning his frown I said, "oh come on, Pein said to lighten up a little bit. We're surrounded by art how could this possibly be bad yeah? Besides, that girl is flirting with you so nows the time to get a little action in." I winked in the general direction of said girl**

**He stared at me with his dull brown eyes, rolling them as he said, "I don't have a heart so how the hell am I supposed to know when somone's flirting with me?"**


	3. Sasori and Deidara

**Sasori and Deidara**

* * *

I looked to my partner to so his reaction to the mission, nothing aside from his normal face.

"So what do you think Danna?" I asked, since he wouldn't just tell me.

"Another world is interesting, I'd like to take my time on exploring it."

"Whatever, which wall do we face yeah?"

"The left one," Sasori handed me the scroll with the jutsu as we entered the room. A month ago Kakuzu and the loud mouthed idiot Hidan went, and got in some crazy trouble. I wasn't all that surprised to be honest.

We entered the room and I did the jutsu easily enough, facing the left wall, why it had to be the left I'll never know but all I did know currently was that I'd be going somewhere completely foreign to me. I tugged on the gloves Pein had forced me to wear and zipped my jacket halfway up.

No cloaks, no explosions, no puppets or chakra, I couldn't possibly understand how much fun this could get, but if Pein sent us in to get information and 'lighten up' then I may as well try to relax.

I guess it wasn't so bad if I didn't have to fight, fighting is great when my creations are involved but without them it's just boring.

As I was lost in thought, Sasori had already disappeared through the wall. Rolling my eyes I went in after the impatient puppet master.

Like all the other's as I've been told, I was in a hotel room nothing special. The décor was nice, it had a warm feeling to it.

"Let's go brat," Sasori said while grabbing my shirt and dragging me out the door.

"Aw, come on Danna can't we go a bit slower? I don't even know what room we're in un!"

"Room 212," he let go of my collar and slowed a bit as we reached the lobby. I went up to the guy behind the desk and looked around.

"Can I help you with something… uh sir?"

"Yeah hmm, where's the art museum?" Pein said to ask for that, so I figured this mission couldn't be too bad if art was involved. I really wanted to see what kind of art they have in this world.

"Oh yes," he pulled out a piece of paper, "when you walk out the door, it's two blocks to your left. It's a huge building you really can't miss it."

"Thanks yeah," I took the paper, which was a map, but before I could examine it closer Sasori snatched it from my hands, "hey!" I said trying to grab it back.

"What did he say?" he asked while looking at the map.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "two blocks to our left is the art museum, let's go un."

Sasori stared at the map a moment longer before walking out the door, I followed closely behind. Looking around I was met with the tallest buildings I've ever seen. I smiled slightly, architecture wasn't my thing but it amused me that these buildings looked to be composed of purely glass windows.

Two blocks later there many signs pointing this way and that. Left to downtown Chicago, right to the field museum, I didn't know what any of those meant.

"Aquarium? Museum of science and industry? Chicago? Did Pein tell you at all what any of these mean yeah?" There were so many different places to go. It would be impossible to go to all of these places within the time given.

"No, let's check out the art museum first and we can go to another one later," I crossed my arms and blew at my hair.

"Whatever un," we followed the signs to out destination and a large building was presented in front of us. Tilting my head I stared up at it in wonder. Looking around the building itself had a nice design which I was beginning to admire.

"Come on," Danna said impatiently from beside me.

"Geez cut it out hmm? I'm examining the artwork of this building."

"Well look faster, now let's go," he started to walk off and I was tempted to just leave him behind but Pein said not to leave each other no matter what. Apparently the jutsu is back on the timer and it'll last for 32 hours before we have to go back.

"Ugh, wait up!" I ran to catch up with him just as the door behind him closed. There was a bit of a crowd inside and I was glad to see more people appreciated art in this world. It also made me smile when I saw people of all ages, so far, this world was better than ours in my opinion.

Sasori pressed on while I lagged behind a bit, we had to pay for something but we just hid in the crowd and sneaked past.

Something caught the corner of my eye and when I turned my head I saw some type of sculptures of a couple different animals. Going over to them, I stared for a moment, memorizing the shapes so I could make them out of my clay.

"Aren't they lovely?" I heard a voice say from my left, turning I saw a girl with short brown hair and a huge smile.

"Yeah they're cool un," I continued mapping out the shapes, looking around the rest of this strange exhibit.

Sasori stood on my right and he stood there for a moment before walking away. I ignored him but followed a moment later.

We walked around for awhile, looking at everything. Sasori seemed to like looking at the paintings on the wall, whearas I liked the statues mostly, along with some other things I couldn't quite comprehend. Many things were purely this world and it amused me immensly.

Eventually we came across a gift shop and looked around for something to possibly bring back to our world. I found a small lion sculpture like the large one I had been looking at before. It was hand sized and I could easily recreate something like this.

As I stared at the small statuette I could see it now, like my spiders, it would come to life and encase itself around my enemy, perfect.

I searched for Sasori and found him a moment later, looking at little dolls. Even though Sasori sees art wrong, these dolls were kind of adorable.

Sasori picked one up and examined it. Without a word we went to the cashier and laid his item on the counter, I put mine next to his.

The girl behind the counter scanned the items, "21 dollars and 87 cents," she said with a smile.

Kakuzu was the first to inform us that we needed a different currency and he gave us fifty dollars to spend and use since 'American money' was of no use to him in our world.

Sasori gave her what he thought was the correct amount and I guess it was when she handed him the change.

"This is a cute doll," she said while bagging it, "is it for someone? Or is it for you?"

"For me," he answered stoically.

With a smile she handed the bag, "I have one at home too. I think these little china dolls are adorable. You should get a matryoshka doll."

Interested, he raised an eyebrow, "what are those?"

"It's a doll that opens to reveal another doll and so on. Usually I think they have about five in them. They're over there if you want to take a look," by the look on her face she was flirting and trying to get him to stay a little longer.

We walked away and with a smirk I looked at him.

"Sasori," I said he didn't look my way. "Danna un," no reaction. "Sasori listen to me hmm."

"Stop talking to me," he said with a slight frown.

Returning his frown I said, "oh come on, Pein said to lighten up a little bit. We're surrounded by art how could this possibly be bad yeah? Besides, that girl is flirting with you so now is the time to get a little action in." I winked in the general direction of said girl

He stared at me with his dull brown eyes, rolling them as he said, "I don't have a heart so how the hell am I supposed to know when someone's flirting with me?"

"It doesn't matter don't be such a stick in the mud yeah," I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Yes it does matter. Use your brain for once. Didn't it even occur to you that my body isn't human, therefore I have no 'human needs' so to speak?"

The realization hit me and I felt stupid for not realizing it before. Not letting my reaction show, I let Sasori have his moment as he searched through the whatever they were called dolls.

He picked one out and paid for it and we left the gift shop.

"There's something called a bus, Kakuzu suggested we ride it to get around faster."

Sasori took off and I was left in his dust for a moment before following after his retreating form. He disappeared through the crowd but I followed his chakra. It was relatively easy to find and I noticed his was the only one I could sense.

None of the others have made a comment yet about chakra so this could be my contribution.

I caught the top of Sasori's red hair entering a large contraption which I could only guess was a bus.

Getting on the bus I sat next to Sasori and looked out the window. I looked at all the people and no one looked Japanese around here. Different people, and such.

"Deidara," I turned to Danna, "are you hungry."

I thought about it for a moment, "now that I think about it un yeah I am kind of hungry. Why do you ask hmm?"

"I see a bunch of restaurants that I've never heard of before. Let's just pick something simple to go to."

"Ok," getting off the bus awhile later we looked for something to eat. None of the restaurants around here were recognizable to me or Sasori, "how about here un?" I said pointing to this place with a giant M on top that seems to be everywhere.

Danna didn't say anything, only nodded and went inside. We stood at the counter, I had no idea what any of this food was since I was ordering.

"Hello sir what would you like to order?" A girl with a smiling face asked.

"Uh… um, a um…"

"He'll have options five," Sasori said, making my decision for me.

We ate and moved on. I sipped at a soda as we walked out and made our way to the other museums.

By the end of the day I was tired. I fell down on the hotel bed and looked up at the ceiling, blinking.

Danna didn't stay with me, since he's a puppet and doesn't have to sleep. Lucky him, I'll meet him tomorrow in front of the field museum and by three we'll have to go.

Even though I was tired from walking around all day I still stood and looked around for my swim trunks. I saw a sign to the pool and it might be fun to see what that's all about. I had first figured it was like a bath house but when I saw people walking around with swimsuits I figured it must be something different.

Just as I was about to walk out my ring buzzed. Closing my eyes, a moment later a blurry image of Pein formed in front of me.

"Yes un?"

"I wanted to test out how the connection works between worlds. Can you see me ok?"

"Yeah un."

"Good. Where's Sasori, he's not answering me."

"He's out exploring some more. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow."

Pein crossed his arms, "you separated."

"Blame him yeah," I crossed my arms as well and rolled my eyes. If I get in trouble it's all Danna's fault.

Pein sighed, "whatever, just be back on schedule," the hologram ended and I walked out of the room annoyed.

I followed the signs to the pool where I found more people then I had thought. Lot's of little kids and teens and such, yawning I went outside since it was warm and put down my towel.

The night sky was clear and I looked around the pool, admiring the design. Lights lit up the area in a warm glow and I noticed there was a separate pool with steaming water.

After splashing around, not literally, I sat back and watched the sky. I closed my eyes for a moment but was suddenly startled when a little kids voice yelled, "look everyone, it's starting!"

I cracked open an eye just when a colorful light went off in the sky. The lights piqued my interest and I used my scope to get a closer look.

The noises were loud yet comforting so I simply sat back and smiled. Obviously the people here appreciated real art.

When the show was over I was suddenly approached by the brown haired female from earlier.

"Weren't they beautiful? You looked like you were really enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, that was true art hmm, did I see you earlier yeah? At the museum?"

"I think so, you look familiar to me. The statues?" I nodded and she smiled, "mind if sit with you for awhile then?"

I was about to say no, but instead I decided why not, "sure."

The girl took a seat in the chair next to me and laid back. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

Whoever that girl was, she woke me up by gently shaking my shoulders, "the pool is closing, you should go back to your room."

I rubbed my eye, "oh yeah. Thanks un," she smiled and walked away and I stood and stretched.

**.:!.:!:.!:.**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I realized was that I was late to meet Sasori.

I bolted out of the bed and changed quickly before hightailing it out he door. Knowing how impatient he is, he won't bother waiting for me since either one of us can perform the jutsu.

Out of breath, I reached the meeting point and looked at him with a nervous smile, "uh I'm just a little late so…"

"You've kept me waiting long enough, let's go."

Even though he had no emotion, I could tell he was pissed. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

Instead of going into the museum as we had originally planned however, Sasori walked away from me and I found myself sitting on a bus again.

"I was looking at a map and there's this place downtown that should be explored."

"What's it called?"

"A mall," I sat back and looked out the window, "we'll make it back before three right un."

"Yes. It's only noon we'll make it back."

After getting off the bus I followed Danna all around until I was pretty sure we were lost. I would've said something, but he clearly didn't want me saying anything about it. In the meantime I looked around at the buildings and such.

This village was nice in my opinion, something I wish we could recreate. I zoomed in and out around the buildings, examining the artwork in the buildings.

I continued to walk but ran into Sasori when he suddenly stopped, "do you know the time?"  
I shook my head, "wait there's a clock over there. It's two thirty, we should head back Danna un."

He nodded and we looked around for a bus. I noticed people were idly standing around at sign.

I looked around for a bus or something but I couldn't see any in sight. Turning to someone I asked, "where's the bus yeah?"

The man looked up from his reading, "oh it's not coming until three. You've got about half an hour."

"It's… on a schedule hmm?"

He gave me a look before nodding. I made a face turned to Sasori, who heard what he had said.

"Hey if your in a hurry you can always take a taxi."

I nodded my thanks to him. We walked away and saw the taxi's around the street. We waved one down and got in quickly. Sasori gave the directions because he knew where the hotel was.

By the time we got to the hotel it was already three. We rushed to the room but we got there too late.

I slumped against the wall when the void disappeared just when the door opened.

"Shit," I said, kicking the wall.

"Deidara," I turned to Sasori, a look of disapproval on his face.

I returned it, "don't blame me un. It's your fault un. You wanted to go way into the town to see some mall."

He frowned, "we'll we're stuck here for a month."

"Why a month un?"

"Because it's dangerous otherwise. Now, I'm going to contact Pein, don't interrupt me."

With that he walked away, I fell on the couch and huffed, Danna always has to blame me.

Well, looks like we're stuck here for a month…

* * *

**Haha I wanted to finish this story as soon as possible but man I've been freaking busy! **

**So next we'll be travelling around a carnival, Pein wants to know about our source of entertainment. So think about it, out of all the Akatsuki, who would fit in best at a carnival? ;)**


End file.
